1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to carbon brushes for vehicle alternators, and more particularly, to a carbon brush holder with improved air vents.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a known technology that an alternator is implemented in a vehicle as a power generating mechanism. During the operation of such a vehicle alternator, the collector ring on the rotor thereof is in close contact with the carbon brush. The mutual friction between the collector ring and the carbon brush is likely to bring the contact surfaces between the both with undesired dust and heat. For improving this, carbon brush shelves have been designed to take dust and heat away from vehicle alternators and thus have housings thereof provided with air vents.
Conventionally, the air vent on the existing carbon brush holder is simply a hole bored on the housing without consideration for smooth airflow. Such design and the like in practice, however, are proven to be ineffective in heat dissipation and exhaust ventilation and thus tend to lead to vent hindrance caused by accumulated dust. Besides, the majority of the existing carbon brush shelves are difficult to assemble and disassemble, and therefore inconvenience their users when any of the components enclosed therein needs to be repaired or replaced.